


Coming Together

by ankostone



Series: Gemsonas [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alabaster - Freeform, Gemsonas - Freeform, Oc fusion - Freeform, Other, calcite, gemsona fusion, gypsum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone
Summary: Alabaster makes a return





	Coming Together

“Are you sure we’re ready? It hasn’t been long since we got stuck in her.” Gypsum said. Calcite stood before her, offering their partner a reassuring grin. 

“Garnet and I have been working together to try and manage Alabaster, so that we don’t allow her to take control.” They explained, reaching out for Gypsum’s hand. The grey gem was still skeptical. Perhaps she didn’t doubt Calcite, but that didn’t mean she had that much faith in herself. 

“What if I can’t let go?” She asked. She didn’t often like to admit weakness, but she couldn’t afford another Alabaster incident. The more they fused together, the more she found herself loving the ghostly being, and the more she found she didn’t want to let her go. 

“We take our time, we can do this Gypsum.” Calcite reassured her, reaching out their hand further to emphasize their excitement. They loved Alabaster too, and wanted to give her a chance to be. They wanted to be wrapped up in Gypsum and forget about being alone. EVen if for a bit. 

Gypsum stared at the pale hand extended to hear a moment longer, before finally taking it into her own.

“The gems are on standby just in case, but for the moment, it will be just us.” Calcite told her, stepping close. Gypsum spun her body around in response, her back pressed against the other’s chest. 

“She can’t fix us.” Gypsum said, remembering wise words told to her by a friend. 

“I’m not looking to be fixed, I’m looking to be with you.” Calcite responded with a smile, before spinning Gypsum out of their hold. 

The grey gem took a deep breath as she stopped, before sighing. It wouldn’t hurt to form Alabaster, especially if the other gems were waiting to help if things got out of control. And, it would be good practice on becoming a more stable fusion, becoming a more stable partner. 

Gypsum looked at Calcite, and found them already dancing, an airy movement that wrapped the world around them. 

Gypsum gave in as she saw their smile, a grin and a twinkling eyes that looked at her expectantly. She returned a small smile, before she slowly began her own movements, a more structured, robotic movement, but as they approached each other, their dances intertwined. Gypsum brushed her arms passed the other’s, Calcite stepped forward and spun around squarely. They moved in a circle, watching each other with loving eyes, before a waist was grabbed. Gypsum pulled her partner close. Calcite met the action by lifting their legs off the ground, allowing the grey gem to lift them up. 

At this action, their limbs fell away, they slowly molded into one another. Their dance was nothing more than a transformation now, and with a blast of white light, Alabaster’s form emerged. 

The ghost-like fusion fiddled with her structure, focusing on what was on her, why she was here. They had fused to practice being stable. She liked that. 

She let out a screechy laugh, that grabbed the attention of the Crystal Gems. Unsure what such a noise meant, they came to investigate. 

“Alabaster!” Steven exclaimed, noting that the fusion was slightly taller than Opal, which while it was no Sugilite, was still all in all impressive. 

“Ste-ven!” Alabaster called in a broken language, as if she only had a basic understanding of speech. She knelt down to the other’s level, her hair floating around her as it flew with her mood. She went to sit down, but her legs were not there, so she instead flew low, and continued to smile brightly. 

“Hi Alabaster!” The boy exclaimed, reaching a hand out towards her, before realizing that she was not aware of what the action meant, and he quickly put it down. 

“How do you feel?” Garnet asked, making the fusion tilt her head. She felt amazing, she was elated to be here. She touched her chest. 

“Good.” She said, before finally getting the sense to bring her feet into existence, and stood before them. 

“What about Calcite and Gypsum?” Pearl asked. 

“Good too.” Alabaster responded, her grin still bright as she thought about her parts. It had been a while since she’d been around. And they were fusing out of pure want, though that wasn’t always good.

“Ha, look at her! She can’t keep her feet on the ground” Amethyst pointed out, causing Alabaster to look towards her legs, only to find she was, in fact, floating in delight. Everyone seemed to smile and laugh at that. Alabaster didn’t mind.

“Wait, can we see her weapon?” Steven asked, but Garnet shook her head no before the white fusion could respond herself.

“No, Alabaster is not here to fight. She’s here to enjoy herself.” Garnet explained. Fighting was the last thing she wanted. Alabaster knew when she fought, it only made her parts fight as well. They had different methods, different tactics. Neither could agree, which often left Alabaster with no plan, and a simple enemy would turn into the slaying of all around.

“How enjoy?” The fusion asked, tilting her head. 

“What’s something Gypsum and Calcite both like to do?” Steven asked, and was assured he was helping by a slight nod from the other gems. Alabaster paused in thought, before smiling. She knew exactly what they loved. 

Alabaster hugged herself tightly, her four arms making it a bit awkward, but not terribly. The other’s laughed, but Alabaster merely laughed with them, because they all knew what they were thinking.

The only thing Gypsum and Calcite could agree on was their love for each other.


End file.
